Penalty
by goumada
Summary: Misi kali ini telah gagal—Eren menyalahkan diri sendiri, dan Levi mengganjarnya dengan hukuman.


**Summary** : Misi kali ini telah gagal—Eren menyalahkan diri sendiri, dan Levi mengganjarnya dengan hukuman.

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. anfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata, penulis hanya memiliki ide dan plot cerita, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam proses pembuatannya.

**Wordcounts** : 678

* * *

><p>"Kubilang, berlutut Eren."<p>

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut sang Kapten terdengar dingin menikam, mengandung kemuakan yang hanya ditujukan pada pengkhianat ketika ia mendorong berlutut lawan bicaranya—begitu keras hingga punggung pemuda itu menempel ke tembok batu. Eren menatap sama tajam saat Levi berjalan melintasi ruangan, mengambil sebatang sabun dari lemak hewan dan mencelupkannya ke dalam baskom berair.

"Buka mulutmu."

Eren mengunci rahang rapat-rapat, perlawanan mengeras di romannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala—"tidak," gertaknya dalam tatapan mencelang—menolak mematahkan kontak mata dengan pria berotoritas yang telah kembali ke hadapannya.

Levi memicingkan mata, dan detik berikutnya Eren merasakan kepalanya terpelanting ke belakang, bunyi derak tulang rahang bertemu sepatu boots bergema di telinga yang berdenging. Darah tercerat dari mulutnya yang terbuka, namun bersamaan dengan nyeri yang mendera, Eren masih dapat menemukan hal menggelikan dalam situasi itu.

_Ha, setidaknya tendangan kali ini tidak cukup keras untuk mematahkan gigiku._

Belum lagi sakit itu mereda menjadi denyut samar dan memar biru, Levi telah meraih kedua pipi sang pemuda, mencengkeram dan memaksanya untuk saling bertatap muka. Ujung-ujung mata gelap sang Kapten berkerut saat bibirnya mengulas senyum miring, ibu jarinya mengelus perlahan bibir bawah Eren yang ranum seperti irisan apel tanah firdaus.

Eren bergerak cepat, menggeser kepalanya dan menggigit ibu jari itu keras-keras—lalu meludah saat tak sengaja mencecap rasa sabun yang menguasai lapisan epidermis di sana. Levi hanya menarik tangannya dengan tenang, seolah gigitan itu tak memberi gangguan apapun baginya, lalu berkata dalam suara pelan, kering, tak berperi—

"—kau memiliki bibir yang indah, Eren. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terus menodainya dengan kata-kata kotor dan rendah—kau lebih baik dari itu."

Dan dengan itu, ia kembali meraih wajah Eren, mengagahi mulutnya yang terbuka dengan lidah. Eren mengerang keras, bola mata berputar ke belakang, namun kenikmatan itu segera terpatah saat Levi menjauh dan menggantikan dominasi mulutnya dengan sabun yang telah lama menanti di lantai batu.

Menggerakkannya dengan brutal—keluar masuk keluar masuk, hingga busa-busa membuih di sekitar mulut si pria yang lebih muda. Senyum miring itu masih terpasang di wajah, Eren ingin meraih untuk merobeknya, namun yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah meringis, menyingkirkan lidah ke sisi pipi, tak ingin merasakan getirnya sabun yang sangat berbeda dengan panas lidah Levi hanya beberapa detik sebelumnya. Semakin lama benda terkutuk itu menggauli mulutnya semakin banyak pula cairan busa yang tercipta, meleleh menuju tenggorokan, mencekik hingga airmata mulai merebak dan ia mengejamkan mata, membiarkan cairan alami itu meluncur di pipinya.

"Tatap aku, Eren."

Ia memejam lebih erat. Levi, tersulut, membenamkan sabun itu lebih dalam, permukaan licinnya menyentuh langit-langit mulut, hampir membuat Eren muntah. Amarah sang pria memadam, seperti lilin yang tersiram bah, saat si pemuda akhirnya menyerah, membuka mata dan memandangnya dengan berani. Masih dengan airmata mengalir. Masih dengan amarah yang menggelegak namun tak tersalur.

Levi mendekatkan kepalanya ke pemuda itu, menarik keluar sabun dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Eren memalingkan muka, meludahkan busa-busa, kemudian Levi mengarahkannya untuk bertemu muka lagi, lembut kali ini. Dua pasang mata saling berjumpa, satu memerah oleh geram, satu telah damai dan tenang—bukan lagi dingin, bukan lagi kejam.

Lembut, seperti belaian angin, Levi mengecup kedua kelopak Eren, mengusap jejak-jejak tangis di pipi.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau bicara seperti itu lagi, Eren." Suaranya tegas, memerintah, dan ia mengeratkan pegangan saat Eren gelisah, ingin menunduk. Ia tak akan membiarkan pemuda itu mematahkan kontak mata.

"Tapi itu benar—"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, Eren," ia mengulang, lebih halus kali ini, dan merengkuh pemuda di hadapannya dalam pelukan, mengusap lehernya lembut dengan ujung hidung dan meremas jaket seragamnya yang kaku.

"Jangan pernah, _jangan sekalipun_, menyebut dirimu sampah, Eren. Jangan pernah. Kau tidak tak berguna. Kau bukan _kegagalan._ Kita maju dan kita jatuh, kekalahan kali ini hanyalah satu partikel dari perjuangan kita dan bukan kau seorang yang bertanggung jawab atasnya. Jika kau berani menanggungkan beban ini di pundakmu sendirian lagi, jika kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas sesuatu yang tak dapat kau hindari, aku akan kembali mencuci mulutmu dengan sabun, berkali-kali—

—hingga pesanku terukir di balik kelopak matamu, dan kau tidak pernah lupa bahwa apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintaimu."

.

.

.

END.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so done with drabbles<em>. Saya bahkan tidak yakin ini masih masuk katagori drabble, tapi sudahlah.


End file.
